L'hôpital des problèmes
by XxDiiDiixX
Summary: Naruto beau jeune homme blond tape dans l'oeil des deux médecins les plus célèbres de Tokio.Et à cause de ça Naruto ne saura plus où  donner de la tête... POV Naru/Sasu UA, OOC, Yaoi  NaruHina SasuNaru/NaruSasu ItaNaru ItaNaruSasu peut-être
1. Prologue

**Ti****tre:**L'hôpital des problèmes

**Auteur:** XxDiiDiixX

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement ils ne sont pas à moi T.T

**Résumer:**Que feriez-vous si un beau jour vous travailliez dans l'hôpital le plus célèbre de Tokyo et que 2 médecins qui en plus d'être les meilleurs de cet établissement était 2 super beau mecs qui avait tout les deux flasher sur vous. Et bien c'est justement la question que se pose Naruto Uzumaki, 22 ans qui vient tout juste de finir ces études pour devenir infirmier et qui n'aurait jamais cru que se métier serai si difficile.

**Couple:** NaruHina - SasuNaru/NaruSasu - ItaNaru - KibaHina - ItaNaruSasu(peut-être)...

**Genre:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, romance

Prologue.

A l'heure qu'il était, Tokyo étais seulement en train de se réveiller, et non loin de la, dans un petit appartement, un jeune homme blond n'étais pas du même avis que son réveil.

!

-Mmm…la ferme, laisse moi dormir.

!

-Ho sa va j'ai compris je me lève!

Putain même en ne vivant plus chez ses parents il y a toujours un emmerdeur pour vous réveiller!(Regard méchant vers le réveil).

Ah désoler,je ne vous avais pas vu. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 22 ans, je mesure 1m75 et je suis blond aux yeux bleus. Je viens de finir mes étude pour devenir infirmier et aujourd'hui est mon 1er jours dans l'hôpital le plus célèbre de Tokyo. Quand j'ai reçu la semaine dernière une lettre me disant que j'étais pris j'en suis pas revenu. Ma meilleur amie Sakura m'a retrouvé en train de danser sous la pluie alors quelle venait pour me dire bonjours.

-mmm…il est 7h. Sa va j'ai encore le temps de poiroter au lit. Bonne nuit (tire la langue au réveil qui râle XD)

**45 minutes plus tard :**

-mmm…HAAAAAAA ! J'ai plus que 15 minutes pour me préparer et aller au travail. En plus l'hôpital se trouve à 10 minutes d'ici. Je vais déjà arriver hors tard le 1er jour.

**25 minutes plus tard :**

Ouf enfin je suis la et je n'ai que 10 minutes de retard sa va je ne vais quand même pas me faire engueuler pour sa.

-MONSIEUR UZUMAKI ! VOUS ETES HORS TARD DE 10 MINUTES !

Ouah mais c'est qui cette folle qui me crie dessus comme une dératée juste pour 10 minutes. En silence et en faisant un sourire made in Naruto je me rapproche d'elle.

-Eh eh ! Excuser moi madame mais je me suis rendormi… eh eh.

-Bon vous avez de la chance que c'est votre premier jours ! Aller suivez moi on n'attendait plus que vous !

Je la suis en silence jusqu'à une salle remplis de gens qui je suppose sont la pour les même raison que moi. Je vais m'asseoir sur la seule chaise de libre restant. Une fois assis j'attends je ne sais quoi.

-Eh ! Salut, moi c'es Kiba Inuzuka et toi ?

-Euh…Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki.

Kiba est un garçon grand, 1m80 peut être, des cheveux brun clair en bataille, il porte un jeans bleu et un t-shirt noir avec une veste en cuir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vais bien m'attendre avec lui.

-C'est a cause de toi qu'on poirote depuis 10 minutes maintenant ?

-Euh… oui désoler je me suis rendormi.

-Bah c'est pas grave au moins on aura perdu 10 minutes dans l'horaire.

10 minutes c'est pas beaucoup! Kiba et moi faisons la causette pendant 5 minutes encore jusqu'à être interrompu par la veille de tout à leur qui commence sont discours super ennuyant.

-Comme vous le savez tous c'est votre 1er jours en tant qu'infirmier dans cette hôpital, nous vous avons choisis car vous étiez les meilleurs…

Bla Bla Bla, elle a que sa a faire jacasser et jacasser c'est quand qu'on commence à travailler.

-Et pour finir vous aiderez deux médecins que je vous assignerai après dans leur tache.

Super en plus on va devoir faire tout le sale bouleau des médecins je sens que sa va être super.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**DiiDii:** Voilà bien sur ce n'est que le prologue mais j'espère que sa vous aura plu ^^

**Sasu: **Nul!

**Itachi: **Ouai et c'est quand que j'apparais!

**DiiDii: **Eh oh les Uchiwa vous ètes jamais content!

**Naru: **Moi je trouve sa super ^^

**DiiDii: **Oh merci Naru-chan, calin ^^

**Naru: **Ouai n.n

**Sasu/Itachi: **Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** L'hôpital des problèmes

**Auteur:** XxDiiDiixX

**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas à moi T.T

**Couple:** NaruHina – SasuNaru/NaruSau – ItaNaru – KibaHina – GaaraNeji - ItaNaruSasu (peut-être)

**Genre:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, romance

**Note:** Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes dans le prologue, ici je les relu plein de fois, et si jamais il y a encore des fautes veuillez m'excuser ^^

Chapitre 1: (POV Sasuke)

- Yo petit c** ta un appel! Yo petit c** ta un appel! Yo petit …

Ptin qui c'est qui m'appelle encore!

- Yo petit c** ta un appel!

Je devrais peut-être changer de sonnerie, bon monsieur gsm ou êtes vous ! Je me lève et cherche des yeux mon gsm qui comme chaque matin à décidé de me faire chier en ne voulant pas se montrer. Pour finir je le trouve dans la poche de mon jeans trainant par là.

- Mmm…allo?

- Et bien ta l'air de péter la forme.

- Oh sa va fou moi la paix!

- Eh eh, non désolé mais je ne te laisserais pas car je suis sur que tu vas retourner te coucher en plus, ta plus que dix minutes avant d'être hors tard. Ta pas mis sonner ton réveil?

- Si… mais je l'ai débranché.

- C'est malin ça!

-Toute façons quesque ça peut te faire que j'arrive hors tard j'ai jamais rien à faire le matin.

- Peut-être bien mais aujourd'hui il y a les nouveaux infirmiers et ils vont être réparti entre nous! Donc si tu ne veux pas que ton nouveau petit chienchien t'attende des heures grouille-toi!

- Okai je me lève maintenant fous moi la paix!

Et je raccrochais, retourner au lit est bien tentant mais comme la dit mon stupide frère je vais être hors tard.

- Que c'est chiant la vie de médecin!

Aller direction la salle de bain.

**10 minutes plus tard:**

- Eh ben voilà il est huit heures et je suis devant l'hôpital.

Sasuke c'est un exploit que tu viens de faire là. J'arrive dans l'entrée et me dirige vers les vestiaires pour me changer. Mon frère est là, il m'attend surement. Je me dirige vers mon casier sans faire attention à se qu'il dit, je me change et daigne enfin écouter se qu'il me raconte depuis cinq bonne minutes.

- Dis tu m'écoute?

- Non.

- SASUKE! Bon tempi viens dépêche toi, on va bientôt distribuer les internes.

- Pff…

Je le suis jusque dans la salle ou sont normalement supposé être nos futurs chienchiens.

**(POV Naruto)**

Hourra la veille à enfin finit son discours, maintenant on va être réparti entre les médecins. J'espère que je ne tomberais pas sur un ronchon ou un emmerdeur.

- Tiens regarde voilà les «Monsieur je suis trop fainéant pour aller me chercher un café donc je demande à un internes de le faire».

- Bien trouver le surnom.

Kiba et moi rions quelques secondes et puis mon regard se dirige vers la porte montre qu'il me montre du doigt et les vois entrer. Ptin ils sont combiens! Il n'y aura jamais assez d'infirmier pour tous ces docteurs.

- Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, vous êtes peu nombreux et nos médecins très nombreux. J'ai bien compté et vous serez chacun assigné à deux docteurs.

QUOI! Deux docteurs! Mais on va avoir le double à faire alors, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Un brouhaha commence à s'élever dans la pièce.

- Silence s'il vous plait je vais vous répartir. Alors Akiko Sajima vous serez avec les docteurs…

Franchement comment ils ont eu leur diplôme, rien quand regardant les premiers on dirait des débiles. Kiba c'est retrouvé avec une certaine Ino Yamanaka et … attendez mais c'est Sabaku no Temari la sœur de mon meilleure ami Sabaku no Gaara. Je ne savais pas qu'elle travaillait ici enfin je savais qu'elle était médecin mais pas dans qu'elle hôpital elle travaillait.

- Et enfin Naruto Uzumaki vous serez avec Itachi Uchiwa et Sasuke Uchiwa.

**(POV Sasuke)**

Mon dieu me dite pas que c'est tous c'est débiles qui vont être nos nouveaux chienchiens. En plus ils ne sont pas très nombreux, à peine la moitié de tous les médecins qui se trouvent dans cette pièces.

- Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, vous êtes peu nombreux et nos médecins très nombreux. J'ai bien compté et vous serez chacun assigné à deux docteurs.

Parce qu'en plus il va falloir partager, je sens que ça va être super. Plus les internes passe devant moi, plus je sens que je vais me taper un idiot. A tien il ne reste plus que Itachi et moi, ben au moins je suis sur de pas le partager avec un docteur débile.

- Et enfin Naruto Uzumaki vous serez avec Itachi Uchiwa et Sasuke Uchiwa.

Bon il est ou ce Naruto, tien il y a un petit blondinet très mignon qui se dirige vers moi, je vois mon frère s'avancer vers lui et lui tendre la main.

- Bonjours je suis Itachi Uchiwa et voici mon petit frère Sasuke.

- Euh…oui bonjours moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki.

Attendez c'est cette bombe sexuelle qui va devoir travailler avec nous? Je retire se que j'ai dis tout à l'heure je vais bien m'amuser. Je m'approche de lui et lui serre la main. Ho punaise il a la peau super douce en plus on dirait du caramel, j'aimerais bien pouvoir la lécher.

- Bonjours.

- Ah Ah Ah, excuse le pour se manque de parole, mais il n'est pas très bavard. Bon aller suis nous la journée ne fait que commencer.

**(POV Naruto)**

Je me lève et me dirige vers les deux docteurs restant, pas mal ils sont tous les deux très beaux et ça se vois qu'ils sont frère ils se ressemblent forts. Le plus grand Itachi avance vers moi en me tendant la main.

- Bonjours je suis Itachi Uchiwa et voici mon petit frère Sasuke.

Ouah il est vraiment très beau. Sa longue chevelure noire lui donne un aspect sauvage et très sexy. Bon Naruto reprends-toi il attend que tu lui serre la main.

- Euh…oui bonjours moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki.

Puis mon regard se dirige vers l'autre, bon si Itachi est sexy alors lui c'est un dieu. Ses yeux noirs, je m'y perdrais bien dedans et ses cheveux noirs eux aussi ont l'air d'être tellement doux encore plus que la soie. Je le vois se diriger vers moi lui aussi en me tendant la main, et je la serre.

- Bonjours.

Bon à première vue il n'a pas l'air très bavard. Mais quesqu'il est beau. Non, Naruto reprends-toi, tu es peut-être bi mais tu as une copine.

- Ah ah ah, excuse le pour se manque de parole, mais il n'est pas très bavard. Bon aller suis nous la journée ne fait que commencer.

Et rien qu'après cette phrase là, mon moral était retombé à zéro. Ma journée passa assez vite je trouve, à par compléter des papiers, leur apporter des cafés et m'occuper des patient qu'ils me confiaient, elle passa vite. A midi j'ai reçu un message de Hinata ma copine, elle me disait qu'elle avait fini plus tôt que d'habitude et qu'elle viendrait m'attendre devant l'hôpital. Hinata est vraiment une fille mignon, très timide mais c'est ça qui lui fait son charme. Et comme prévu, quand ma journée fut finie elle était là, sur un banc à m'attendre sagement. A cette vue je souris et me dirige vers elle. Elle me remarque, se lève et vient aussi vers moi. On s'embrasse, je trouve qu'elle est moins timide depuis un petit moment, elle ose enfin m'embrasser en public.

- Salut, sa va?

- Oui mieux que ta l'heure, et toi ta journée ça a été?

- Bien, un peu chiant de toujours devoir leur apporter leurs café mais c'était bien ^^

- Ok, au faite je ne te l'ai pas dis mais Temari travaille dans cet hôpital.

- Oui je l'ai vue, sa ma étonné que Gaara ne me l'ai jamais dit.

- Peut-être était-il trop occupé à faire des papouilles à Neji ^^

- Oui certainement, et toi comment ce fait-il que tu as finit si tôt?

- En faite, en début d'après midi, je ne me sentais pas bien et je suis alors rentrée à la maison.

- Ta rien de grave au moins?

- Non juste quelques nausées et un mal de tète.

- Ok tu me rassure.

Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et la rapproche de moi et l'embrasse fougueusement et à se moment là, Sasuke sort de l'hôpital. D'abord il marque un temps d'arrêt en nous voyant, il est comme surpris? Ensuite je vois ces yeux changer complètement il y a comme de la colère mélangée à de la tristesse. Puis il s'en va, je ne fait plus attention à lui et continue d'embrasser Hinata. A bout de souffle le baiser se rompt.

-Bon tu viens on rentre chez moi.

-Oui.

Je lui prends la main et marche jusqu'à la voiture, je lui tiens la portière ouverte (quel gentleman^^).Un fois arriver chez moi je lui dis que je vais prendre une douche, pendant ce temps, elle va aller préparer le repas. Pendant le diner nous parlons de tout et de rien, ensuite je nous mets un film et c'est avec Hinata lover contre mon torse dans mes bras que le film commence. Il est onze heures passé une fois le film finit. Je me lève, éteins la TV et me dirige vers ma chambre quand Hinata me retient par le bras.

-Quesqu'il y a?

-Naruto… il faut que je te dise un truc.

-Quoi quesqu'y se passe? Tu ne te sens pas bien?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, je vais bien mais… assieds toi s'il te plait.

Je fais se qu'elle me dit, je m'assieds à coté d'elle. Je la vois hésiter à me dire se qu'elle a, je me décide alors de lui poser la question à laquelle je pense.

- Hinata…t-tu veux r-rompre?

- …

Elle hésite, c'est sur c'est ça, ça veut dire oui. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait je ne lui ai jamais rien dit ou fait de mal. Alors pourquoi veut-elle rompre ?

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**DiiDii: **et voilà le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

**Itachi: **ouai je suis enfin apparu,maintenant il ne reste plus qu'a me mettre avec Naru-chan et cette fic sera super ^^

**DiiDii:** t'exagère là

**Sasu qui prend Naru-chan dans ses bras et lance un regard meurtrier à Itachi:** rêve!

**Naru mécontent:** et pourquoi je suis avec Hinata, moi je veux être avec Sasuke!

**DiiDii: **ho brousse pas Naru-chan tu sera bientot avec ton Sasuke ^^

**Naru tout content et plein d'étoile dans les yeux:** c'est vrai? Super **(saute dans les bras de Sasuke)**

**DiiDii:** bon ben voilà et à bientôt pour la suite ^^ Itachi arrète de pleurer!

**Itachi qui regarde Naru-chan et Sasuke:** T.T

* * *

Review please


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** L'hôpital des problèmes

**Auteur:** XxDiiDiixX

**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas à moi T.T

**Couple:** NaruHina – SasuNaru/NaruSau – ItaNaru – KibaHina – GaaraNeji - ItaNaruSasu (peut-être)

**Genre:** UA, OOC, Yaoi, romance

**Note:** Tout d'abord, excusez-moi du retard, mais avec touts les devoirs qu'on nous donne en ce moment, je suis débordée et je n'ai plus trop le temps d'aller sur l'ordi, mais je fais de mon mieux pour pouvoir poster en temps et en heure, mais a par ça, je me suis un peu améliorée en orthographes, mais je crois qu'il doit rester une ou deux trois fautes, mais veuillez m'en excusez.

Voilà et bonne lecture^^

Chapitre 2: (POV Naruto)

_- Hinata…t-tu veux r-rompre?_

_- …_

_Elle hésite, c'est sur c'est ça, ça veut dire oui. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait je ne lui ai jamais rien dit ou fait de mal. Alors pourquoi veut-elle rompre ?_

-Hinata réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

-Hein… quoi ?

-Tu veux rompre ?

-NON ! Bien sûr que non, je t'aime, c'est juste que… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Je la regarde elle a l'air de dire vrai et à ce que je vois elle est repartie y faire un tour. J'attends un peu, peut-être que finalement le docteur lui a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de grave.

-Hinata qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Naruto… promets-moi de ne pas me quitter, que tu resteras avec moi malgré ce que je vais t'annoncer !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me cacher pour la faire me demander ça.

-Baka ! Tu peux bien m'inventer n'importe quelles conneries, je ne te laisserai jamais !

Je la regarde sérieusement, oui elle peut bien me dire ce qu'elle veut tant qu'elle n'en a pas marre de moi je ne la laisserai jamais. J'ai bien l'intention de faire ma vie avec elle, j'avais même dit que cette année-ci je la demanderai en mariage, je suis fou amoureux d'elle.

-Je t'aime Hinata !

Elle commence à pleurer et se jette sur moi en m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand elle n'est pas timide. Je romps le baiser à cause du manque d'air et la serre contre moi comme-ci ma vie en dépendait.

-Maintenant dis-moi ce qui ne va pas

Elle hésite encore un peu et fini par se lancer.

-Je… je suis…

-Souffle un bon coup et cela ira mieux

Elle fait ce que je lui dis et me regarde sérieusement, mais je vois bien qu'elle ait peur de la réaction que je pourrais avoir.

-Je suis… enceinte.

Mais yeux s'ouvrent en grand ainsi que ma bouche, je suis sûr qu'en ce moment je ressemble à un poisson. Je repasse et repasse la phrase quelle vient de me dire dans ma tête. J'ordonne à ma bouche et à mes yeux de se fermer. Ce simple geste fait complètement paniquer Hinata.

-N-Naruto… ? Dis quelque chose s'il te plait. Me laisse pas je t'en supplie !

-Est-ce…Est-ce qu'il est…de moi ?

-Oui de qui voudrais-tu qu'il soit.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

-Je… je vais être papa ?

-Si tu veux bien.

Et là je la prends dans mes bras et lui dis que oui que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Très heureuse de ma réponse, Hinata fond en larme, mais des larmes de joie. Je ferme les yeux et profite de cet instant mais c'est alors que le visage triste de Sasuke me reviens en mémoire. Mais pourquoi je pense à lui ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de nous regarder comme ça ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais rien que le faite que ce soit peut-être Hinata qu'il regardait me fou en colère. Mais je ne suis pas fâché contre lui, mais plutôt contre Hinata. Pourquoi c'est elle qu'il regardait je suis là moi aussi, serais-je jaloux ? Non, Naruto reprend toi ta copine vient de t'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, tu vas devenir papa ce n'est pas le moment de regarder quelqu'un d'autre !

-Viens, on va aller dormir.

Elle me suit sagement et se change. Moi je retire tous sauf mon boxer et me lisse sous les draps. Hinata me rejoins et se love contre moi, il ne me faudra que quelques minutes pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

**(POV Sasuke)**

La journée a été amusante, faire courir le beau blond partout et l'obliger à nous apporter nos cafés, tout ça fut très amusent. Mais malheureusement il y a une fin a tout, mon blond nous apporte nos derniers cafés en nous disant qu'il a fini sa journée et rentre chez lui. Pff moi je suis la jusqu'à six heures et encore s'il n'y a pas d'urgence, je veux rentrer moi aussi je n'ai pas assez dormi et en plus je meurs de faim.

-C'est bon tu peux rentrer je saurai m'occuper moi-même des urgences s'il y en a. Je vois bien que tu es crevé, rentre chez toi et repose toi, tu en as bien besoin vu ta tête.

-Je fais si peur que sa ?

-Avec tous les cafés que tu as bus pour rester éveillé, on dirait un zombi maintenant.

-Vraiment très drôle… à demain et merci de me laisser partir plus tôt.

-Mais de rien voyons petit frère.

Je vide mon café en quatrième vitesse et me précipite or du bureau et cours presque jusqu'aux vestiaires pensant voir mon blond encore une fois avant de rentrer chez moi. Mais malheureusement pour moi il n'est déjà plus là, je ne me presse donc pas pour me changer, déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu. Une fois habillé je me dirige vers le hall d'entrée et sors. Les portes s'ouvrent, je sors et me dirige dans la direction de ma voiture. Juste à ma gauche un couple est en train de s'embrasser, pff ils ne savent pas aller faire cela ailleurs. La fille a de longs cheveux noirs bleutés et est plus petite que son copain, le garçon lui est blond et comme s'il sentait que je les observais ouvrent les yeux et me regarde. Non mais attendez c'est mon blond là, qu'est-ce qu'il fou à embrasser cette greluche. Ah mais c'est évident, c'est sa copine. Sans le vouloir, mon regard change il montre de la tristesse et de la colère en même temps, Naruto lui ne semble pas vouloir faire attention à moi et referme les yeux pour se concentrer son leur baiser. Je détourne alors les yeux et me dirige d'un pas encore plus lent vers ma voiture, je reste assis devant mon volant sans rien faire jusqu'à ce que je les vois rentrés dans la voiture du blond, il a l'air tellement heureux.

-Raaa, mais pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, je le connais que depuis à peine quelques heures.

Et oui ça fait peut-être seulement quelques heures que je le connais, mais je suis tombé amoureux de cette tête blond. Allez-y moquer vous de moi, je sais que c'est guimauve mais qu'est-ce que j'y peu moi. De toute façon à le voir aussi heureux comme cela c'est sûr que je n'aurais aucune chance. Je mets le moteur en route et démarre enfin. Quelques minutes plus tard je suis chez moi, ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un appart chic, mais pas du tout à mon gout. J'ouvre ma porte, rentre, la referme me déchaussent et reste planter là.

-Y a pas à dire je déteste vraiment cet appart, c'est trop grand et beaucoup trop chic.

Tout d'abord, vous avez un hale d'entrée qui est vraiment beaucoup trop grand pour s'appeler ainsi. Sur la gauche vous avez la cuisine elle est aussi très grande, sur la droite vous avez la salle de bain. Tout droit le salon et la salle à manger, cela prouve bien que cet appart est gigantesque. Sur la droite du salon se trouvent plusieurs portes, une qui est ma chambre, l'autre mon bureau et la dernière est ma petite salle de sport personnelle.

-C'est vraiment trop grand, pourquoi Itachi a-t-il voulu que j'achète un appart aussi grand, plus je me sens seul moi.

Je me dirige vers le salon et me laisse tomber dans le divan et allume la TV, il n'y a jamais vraiment rien d'intéressant à la télé donc je zappe tout le temps. Après avoir fait toutes les chaînes, je me lève et vais dans ma chambre me changer pour faire quelques heures de musculations.

**2heures plus tard**

Ah ça d'étant les nerfs une bonne séance de musculation, mais ce qui d'étant encore plus c'est une bonne douche. Je sors de la pièce où j'étais et me dirige vers ma chambre et prend un nouveau caleçon. Juste avant d'aller me détendre dans un bon bain, je vais boire un peu, c'est que ça donne soif de faire des exercices. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me plonge dans l'eau chaude que je me suis fait couler juste avant et gémis de bonheur.

-Aaaaaah, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être bon.

Je devais vraiment être fatigué, car sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à somnoler tout en pensant à Naruto. Tout d'abord, je repense à la scène avec la fille, je m'imagine à sa place, puis mes pensées changent et deviennent de moins en moins catholique. Je suis nu allongé sur mon lit avec au-dessus de moi Naruto. Lui aussi est nu et il commence à m'embrasser d'abord tendrement puis le baiser se fait beaucoup plus passionné. Ses lèvres quitte les miennes et vont dans mon cou, il mordit et embrasse ma clavicule. Mmmm, qu'est-ce que c'est bon, je sens ses mains descendre le long de mon torse, une d'entre elle vint taquiner un de mes tétons tendis que sa bouche quitte mon cou pour venir s'attaquer à mon autre bouton de chaire tendu par le sens son autre main descendre vers mon bas ventre et commence à caresser ma verge du bout des doigts pour ensuite la prendre complètement en main et y pratiquer des mouvements de pompes lent et doux. Et comme si ce que j'étais occupé de rêver était vrai j'ouvris les yeux pour pouvoir voir le visage de mon ange blond, mais quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que cela était bel et bien un rêve et que la douce main de mon blond qui me caressait l'entre-jambe n'était autre que la mienne. Fou de colère que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, je me relève et fait couler de l'eau glacée de la douche et me met en dessous ne voulant pas me finir moi-même. Une fois calmé je sors de l'eau et m'essuie puis enfile mon boxer. Je me dirige vers le salon et réfléchis à ce que je pourrais faire quand tout à coup mon ventre se met à gargouiller, je décide donc d'aller manger. Une fois cela fait je m'assois sur le divan et allume la télé espérant trouver quelque chose à regarder. Mais bien sûr encore une fois rien ne m'intéresse et je décide donc d'aller me coucher, de toute façon je suis crevé. Ce soir-là je m'endormirai en pensant à mon ange blond et peut-être à un futur possible avec lui.

**POV (Naruto)**

Le lendemain matin, mon réveille refait des siennes, mais cette fois si je n'ai pas besoin de me bouger pour aller l'éteindre, car Hinata le fait pour moi et ensuite vient déposer des baisers papillon sur ma joue.

-Aller debout mon amour, tu vas encore être hors tard sinon.

-Mmm encore quelques minutes mon cœur.

-Non non aller hop debout ou je t'expulse du lit.

-J crois que je préfèrerai me lève tout seul, mais alors je veux un bisou.

Tout en disant ça, je fais ma mine boudeuse qui fait rire Hinata et qui finit par craquer et me donne mon baiser. Un baiser tendre et passionner comme je les aime de si bond matin. Après se réveille magnifique je me lève prend mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle de bain pendant que Hinata vas préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois tout propre et habillé je rejoins mon cœur dans la cuisine et déjeune tout en parlant de tout et de rien avec elle.

-Pff, bon je vais devoir aller rejoindre les accros au café. Mais comment ils font pour boire autant de café sur une journée, c'est impensable.

-Ne démoralise pas ou sinon c'est sûr que tu n'aimeras jamais ce travail.

-Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas mon travail, justement je l'adore, mais ils auraient quand même pu me foutre avec des gens moins accros au café et qui ne sont pas fainéant.

-Comment sa ?

-Ben oui ces messieurs Uchiwa sont fainéant comme pas deux, ils me refilent tout leurs sales boulots et ça m'énerve.

-Aller tu n'as cas supporter cela encore quelques semaines et après tu ne seras plus sur leur ordre et ils devront faire leurs boulots eux-mêmes.

-Oui tu as raison d'ici quelques semaines ma formation sera finie et adieux messieurs Uchiwa.

Dans un petit rire, Hinata se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour elle aussi se préparer. Elle est styliste, elle crée beaucoup de vêtements, la plupart de mes habilles sont ces créations j'aime beaucoup le style d'habilles qu'elle me dessine, en plus elle connaît mes goûts mieux que qui compte. Une fois prête elle me rejoint dans l'entrée enfile sa veste et met ces chaussures. En bas de l'immeuble nous nous quittons en nous embrassant fougueusement.

-Fait attention à toi et reviens vivante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mais ce sera long un mois sans pouvoir te voir, je ne survivrais pas.

-Mais si et tu verras à ton retour je t'organiserai une petite soirée rien que tous les deux.

-T'es vraiment un pervers ma parole.

Et sur c'est adorable mots elle me donna un dernier baiser et part en direction de la gare. Et oui elle s'en va un mois en Italie pour présenter ses créations et pour faire pleins de défiler. Il fallait s'en douter avec le travail qu'elle a qu'elle ne sera pas toujours là, mais bon j'y survivrai et à son retour on formera une magnifique petite famille. Sur ces pensées j'entre dans ma voiture et démarre le moteur et me met en route vers l'hôpital. Et par apport à hier, je suis arrivé à l'heure aujourd'hui et même un peu en avance.

-Eh bien à ce que je vois tu n'aimes pas quand on te crie dessus.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ben t'es à l'heure aujourd'hui par apport à hier, la veille t'aurait fait peur !

-Pas du tout c'est juste que ma copine était chez moi cette nuit et qu'elle devait se lever tôt et qu'elle m'a réveillé, car elle savait que sinon j'allais rester au lit.

-Tu as une copine toi ?

-Bien sûr, regarde c'est elle.

Je lui montre le fond d'écran de mon gsm, c'est une photo de moi et Hinata quand on était partis en vacances.

-Ouah, mais dis donc c'est qu'elle est pas mal ta copine.

-Je sais, je sais, mais pas touche sinon je te bute.

-T'inquiète, mais dis moi juste quand tu ne veux plus d'elle.

-Alors ça, sa risque pas, je suis fou amoureux d'elle et elle aussi et puis on va même avoir un bébé.

-QUOI ?

-Oui je sais, ça fait un choc quand on l'apprend, moi je ne savais plus quoi dire.

-Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit hier que tu allais être papa !

-Oui mais moi aussi je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là, je ne l'ai appris que hier soir.

-Et ça ne te fait rien de savoir que tu vas être papa à 21 ans ?

-Non de toute façon ça fait longtemps que j'envisage de faire ma vie avec elle, je vais même bientôt la demander en mariage, si possible quand elle reviendra de son voyage en Italie.

-Et ben dis dons, t'es sur de ne pas rater ta vie toi, tu as un travail, une femme et le gosse qui va avec mais c'est super génial, félicitations.

-Oui je sais merci.

-Bon aller viens ou sinon on va quand même commencer à travailler en retard.

-Oui et moi je vais encore passer toute ma journée près du distributeur de café.

-Ah ah toi aussi les médecins qui s'occupent de toi sont des buveurs de café ?

-Oui pas possible à mon avis ils se droguent au café pour toujours vouloir boire que ça.

Kiba s'en va tendis que moi je me termine de me changer, tout à coup j'entends un drôle de bruit comme si on bloquait la porte des vestiaires. Je me dépêche donc de terminer de m'habiller et me dirige vers la porte. Sasuke est la devant la porte qui est bien fermé à clé, il me regarde, mais avec un regard d'envie comme s'il était près à me dévorer. Rien qu'à regarder le regard qu'il me lance, je ressens un drôle de chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou, pourquoi il a fermé cette porte ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il de cette manière ? Mais surtout que va-t-il me faire ?

**A suivre…

* * *

**

**DiiDii:** Voilà enfin fini le chapitre 2 et excusez moi du retard, a partir de maintenant je vais faire de mon mieux ^^

**Naru:** Il est très bien, moi j'adore, en plus je vais être papa ^^

**Sasu:** bof comme les autres nul, et c'est quoi cette histoire de papa? Mon Naru-chan il peu pas ètre papa, surtout si c'est Hinata la mère!

**DiiDii:** Oh mais arrète un peu de faire ton grincheux et Naru-chan sera avec qui je l'aurais décider et si t'es pas sage il finira sa vie avec Hinata et Pas avec toi èé

**Naru mécontent: **Mais moi je veux être avec sasuke et pas Hinata!

**DiiDii:** Patience Naru-chan tu sera bientot avec ton sasuke

**Naru qui saute sur sasuke tout content et l'embrasse:** ^^

**Sasuke en mode bave:** *ç*

* * *

Review please


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** L'hôpital des problèmes

**Auteur :** XxDiiDiixX

**Disclaimer :** J'ai beau faire ce que je veux, ils ne seront jamais à moi T.T

**Couple :** NaruHina - SasuNaru/NaruSasu – ItaNaru - KibaHina - GaaraNeji - ItaNaruSasu (peut-être)

**Genre :** UA, OOC, yaoi, hétéro, romance

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Kiba s'en va tendis que moi je me termine de me changer, tout à coup j'entends un drôle de bruit comme si on bloquait la porte des vestiaires. Je me dépêche donc de terminer de m'habiller et me dirige vers la porte. Sasuke est la devant la porte qui est bien fermé à clé, il me regarde, mais avec un regard d'envie comme s'il était près à me dévorer. Rien qu'à regarder le regard qu'il me lance, je ressens un drôle de chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou, pourquoi il a fermé cette porte ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il de cette manière ? Mais surtout que va-t-il me faire ?_

-Sasuke ?

-Oui ?

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne sais pas et toi ?

-Moi je suis venu me changer pour pouvoir travailler ! D'ailleurs n'as-tu pas de patient à soigner ?

-Non, je n'ai personne en ce moment.

-Eh bien moi contrairement à toi j'ai du boulot, donc si monsieur voudrait bien se pousser et rouvrir la porte ce serais très aimable !

-Non.

Mais c'est qu'il commence vraiment à m'énerver celui là, il est peut-être beau même sexy, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me bloquer la porte. Pour qui il se prend non mais !

-Pousse-toi s'il te plait.

-Hum… pas avant que tu aies répondu a quelque question.

-… ?

-C'était ta copine la fille d'hier ?

-Quelle fille ?

-Ne ferais-tu pas l'innocent ? Tu m'as très bien vu hier alors répond à ma question !

De plus il se permet de me donner des ordres, il veut vraiment m'énerver bond sang. Et puis pourquoi il veut savoir ça d'abord, en quoi ça le regarde que j'ai une copine ou pas !

-Eh bien si tu parles de Hinata, oui c'est bien ma copine. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Est- ce que tu l'aimes ?

Je n'ai pas fait attention, mais il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi durant notre conversation.

-Bien sûr que je l'aime, ce n'est pas pour faire joli que je vais la demander en mariage et avoir un enfant avec elle !

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon cerveau qui me joue des tours, mais je me suis retrouvé devant le diable en personne. Les yeux de Sasuke sont devenus comme deux mitraillettes qui me tirent dessus sans arrêter. Et d'un coup, il attrape mes épaules de ses deux mains et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sur le coup, mon cerveau ce déconnecte du monde. Qu'est-ce que ses lèvres sont douces, elles ont un goût sucrés tellement bons, si je le pouvais je resterai comme ça toute ma vie. Sa langue viens caresser mes lèvres, demandant l'accès à mon entre chaud qui retient sa jumelle. J'ouvre alors la bouche pour lui laisser le passage. Je sens sa langue venir jouer avec la mienne. Le baiser est passionné, je ne m'en rends pas compte, mais j'ai de la salive qui coule le long de mon menton. De toute façon, je m'en fous, je suis tellement bien en ce moment. Ses mains quittent mes épaules et ses bras viennent enlacer ma taille. Les miens vont dans son dos, j'agrippe de mes mains sa blouse pour l'empêcher d'arrêter ce baiser. Puis elles se desserrent et remonte douce vers le haut. Mes bras enlacent son cou et mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux. Eux aussi sont très doux, ils ont l'air si soyeux. Après quelques secondes de bataille entre nos langues pour savoir qui prendra le contrôle du baiser, je lui laisse la victoire. Il prend alors le contrôle du baiser, je sens ses lèvres former un petit sourire, surement fière que je lui laisse le contrô rompt le baiser a bout souffle, à peine ses lèvres ont quitté les miennes que je m'avance pour en quémander un autre. Je me sentais tellement bien pendant ce baiser, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. J'ai déjà embrassé plusieurs personnes, mais ce n'était pas comme ça. Avec Sasuke il y avait comme une explosion de désir et de plaisir, même quand j'embrasse Hinata je ne ressens pas quelque chose d'aussi fort. C'est tout simplement magique. Il me redonne un baiser mais celui-ci ne dure pas aussi longtemps que le premier, ce qui me fait pousser une plainte de mécontentement.

-Humm pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ! ?

-Je pensais que tu étais fou de cette Hinata… ?

C'est vrai, je me suis laissé aller. Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter comme ça, je vais me marier. Enfin je vais seulement faire ma demande mais c'est pratiquement la même chose. De plus on va avoir un enfant.

-Oui…excuse moi tu as raison, il ne sait absolument rien passer compris ?

-Non !

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

Et il reprend possession de mes lèvres, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je n'arrive pas à le repousser, j'ai comme envie d'abandonner ma vie auprès de Hinata pour pouvoir avoir des milliers de baisers comme ça. Il rompt de nouveau le baiser, ce qu'il ne me plait pas encore une fois.

-Je ne te laisserai pas aussi facilement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois au temps attirer par moi ! ?

-Tout, hier, dès que je t'ai vu t'avancer vers moi et mon frère, j'ai eu comme… comment appelle-t-on encore cela ? … Ah oui le coup de foudre.

-L-le coup de f-foudre ? Mais non tu ne peux pas, j-je vais me marier et puis être papa aussi.

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais je te l'ai dit… Je ne te laisserai pas aussi facilement !

Il me donne un chaste baiser, fait demi tours, ouvre la porte et part, me laissant là, troubler parce qu'il vient de me dire. Serait-il amoureux de moi ? Non c'est impossible, on se connaît à peine que depuis sors à mon tour et me dirige vers le bureau des Uchiwa, je m'arrête devant la porte, il est certainement là. Je me demande comment il va se comporter maintenant avec moi. Va-t-il m'agresser ? Ou pire me violer ! Non, non, non, je ne dois pas me faire des idées pareilles. J'entre dans le bureau, je vois Itachi à son bureau, mais lui n'est pas là. Je suis un peu déçu, malgré le fait que je le repousse, j'aimerais bien passer mes journées près de lui. Je me sens comme en sécurité quand il est là.

-Ah Naruto tu arrives à pique pour aller me chercher un café, Sasuke n'est pas là pour le moment donc je ne sais pas s'il en veut un, mais tu lui demanderas quand vous vous croiserez.

-Oui.

Sans le vouloir mon regard c'était dirigé vers le bureau de Sasuke, je ne sais même pas ce que m'a dit Itachi. Je réponds quand même « oui » pour lui montrer que je l'écoutai, mais je crois bien qu'il m'a choppé. Il fait le tour de son bureau et viens se planter en face de moi.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment m'écouter. Tu n'es pas bien ? Ou alors quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Non ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi je vais très bien merci.

-Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant, veux-tu que je te soigne à ma manière ?

Je ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qu'il vient de me dire trop occuper à penser à Sasuke. C'est seulement quand je sens ses deux mains sur mes joues tourner mon visage dans sa direction pour pourvoir prendre possession de mes lèvres que je reviens à moi. J'essaie temps bien que mal de le repousser, mais ses mains ont agrippé mes épaules et il me retient contre lui. Sans que je ne l'autorise, il force le barrage de mes lèvres et viens caresse ma langue de la sienne. Je le sens explorer mon palet mes gencives, ma bouche complète. Mais le pire c'est qu'il a fallu que Sasuke choisisse ce moment pour revenir au bureau et nous voir comme ça. Ses yeux passent de la surprise et de l'étonnement à la colère et la douleur.

-LACHE LE !

-pourquoi ? Il embrasse tellement bien.

-LACHE LE TOUT DE SUITE !

-Okai ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça.

Ils commencent tous les deux à se disputer à cause de moi. Puis le silence prend possession de la pièce. À par les regards de tueur que se lancent les deux frères rien d'autre ne montre qu'il y a encore deux secondes des insultes et injures volèrent dans tous les sens. Je ne veux pas rester dans cette c'est pourquoi je vais aller faire mon boulot et ramener leur stupide café.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui ! ?

-Veux-tu un café ?

Il tourne son visage vers moi et son regard s'adouci d'un coup.

-Oui merci.

Je le vois se diriger vers son bureau et se mettre au travail. Itachi fait de même et moi je sors pour aller faire mon travail. Je traverse les couloirs et salue les gens avec qui j'ai sympathisé hier. J'arrive près de la machine à café et m'étonne d'y trouver Kiba.

-Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah salut Naruto et bien quoi, ça se voit pas, je prends du café.

-Oui mais tu n'es jamais venu une seule fois devant cette machine et les médecins responsables de toi n'ont pas l'air de grands buveurs de café.

-Ah c'est juste que Temari n'est pas très en forme et je lui apporte donc un café pour la remettre sur pied.

-Ah d'accord.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Ben tu passes quasiment toutes tes journées devant cette machine.

-Oh ben moi les Uchiwa se sont de vrais buveurs de café, pas possible il leur faut un tasse toutes les heures au moins.

-Se sont aussi les deux médecins qui ont le plus de travail te qui sont le plus demander, ne l'oublie pas, ils doivent bien trouver un moyen pour rester éveillé. Et a par ça, ça va le boulot tu t'entends bien avec les Uchiwa ?

-Euh… ben disons que ça peut aller.

Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire quand en à peine une avant midi je me suis fait embrasser par les deux Uchiwa dont un ma fait une déclaration d'amour et que maintenant ils sont à deux doigts de se sauter à la gorge simplement par ma faute. Si j'avais su ça, je n'aurais jamais accepté de travailler ici.

-Tu ne sais pas les sakés ?

-Si c'est juste que…

-Tu sais, quand tu les regardes on dirait qu'ils s'entendent super bien, mais en fait c'est tout le contraire, ils ne s'entendent pas du tout. Ils se cherchent toujours de noises. Itachi est le plus pire des deux, il veut toujours tout piquer à son cadet. Franchement moi je te plains de devoir les supporter.

-Oh tu sais ça peut aller temps quand ils ont du travail, enfin après ce qu'il c'était passer espérons-le.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien je me parlai à moi-même.

-Ok bon aller je te laisse bonne journée.

-Oui à toi aussi.

**II** Je le regarde partir et me retourne vers la machine et me sers. J'aurais bien voulu être à la place de Kiba, je n'aurais pas tous ses problèmes au moins. Un bip me fait sortir de mes penser pour me dire que les cafés sont près. Je les prends et me retourne pour partir de nouveaux vers le bureau des Uchiwa. J'espère qu'ils ne se seront pas battus. Quand j'arrive enfin au bureau je les vois tous les deux assis sagement sur leur chaise à leur bureau en train de travailler. Je leur dépose leur café et tous les deux mon remercier avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors, ça je vais pouvoir m'en venter d'avoir vu les Uchiwa sourire, ce n'est pas tus les jours qu'on voit ça. Mais bien sûr se sourire partis vite de leur visage pour se dévisager. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination mais j'avais l'impression que leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je sens que la journée va être très longue. Je me tourne vers Itachi pour lui demander s'il désire autre chose ou s'il a un travail à me confier.

-Non ça va, je n'ai pas de travail à te donner pour le moment.

Et je me tourne ensuite vers Sasuke pour lui demander la même chose.

-Et vous ?

Il me regarde, mes yeux plongent dans les siens, je crois que je suis perdu dans le plus beau regard que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Un raclement de gorge va me faire sortir de ce beau rêve.

-Sasuke ! Naruto t'a posé une question et tu pourrais être poli et lui répondre !

-Non.

Et il replongea sa tête dans son travail. La journée se passa ainsi, je leur apportais leur café, ils me souriaient et puis se lançait des regards haineux pour ensuite ne plus faire attention à moi. Donc pour résumer ma journée je me suis emmerdé dans un coin de leur stupide bureau. C'était la meilleure journée de toute ma vie. Espérons que demain cela ira mieux. En fin de journée dans les vestiaires, Kiba arrive en criant mon nom comme un fou.

-NARUTO ! NARUTO !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as prévu… quelque chose… ce soir ?

-Heu… non pourquoi ?

-Ça te dirai une petite sortie avec moi et quelques-uns de mes potes ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

-Ok tu vois c'est où le club Kyûbi Night ?

-Oui.

-Ok, on se rejoint la vers dix-neuve heures.

-Ok, à ce soir

Il me crie ok alors que je suis déjà sorti des vestiaires. Je sors de l'hôpital et me rend jusqu'à ma voiture, je n'y avais pas fait attention le matin, mais je suis garé à côté de la voiture de Sasuke. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive, il passe devant ma voiture, monte dans la sienne, démarre et puis s'en va. C'est fou ça, il ne m'a même pas vu. Mais il faut dire vu la tête qu'il faisait, il avait l'air super concentrer comme ci il était occupé d'élaborer un plan. Je démarre à mon tour et rentre chez moi. Une fois à mon appart, je me fais des ramens, regarde un peu la télé et puis je vais prendre une bonne douche et me prépare. J'arrive devant le club Kyûbi Night vers dix-neuve heures. Kiba est déjà là avec tous ses potes comme il me l'avait dit plus tôt.

-Eh Naruto te voilà, il ne manquait plus que toi. Viens je vais te présenter à la bande.

Je m'avance avec lui vers sa bande et remarque que Sakura ma meilleure amie est là, je lui fais un petit signe de mains suivi de sourire. Elle me répond en faisant la même chose puis Kiba commence les présentations.

-Alors, voilà Ino, Chôji, Saï, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Tenten et Sakura, Gaara, Temari et Kankuro et Neji mais ceux-là pas la peine de te les présenter tu les connais déjà. Et voici Naruto

-Heu… Enchanter.

En regardant Ino et Chôji, je devine qu'ils doivent sortir ensemble. Même chose pour Temari et Shikamaru. Mon regard se porte alors sur Sakura que je retrouve pendue au bras de Saï, alors c'est lui son nouveau petit ami. Il ressemble étrangement à Sasuke mais bon je ne suis pas la pour penser à lui, je suis la pour m'amuser. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la porte d'entrée. Devant celle-ci il y a un homme de la sécurité, je le connais il s'appelle Kisame. C'est un homme très grand et plein de muscle, la couleur de sa peau est bleue pale et il a des dents de requin. Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais juré que c'était un homme requin.

-Eh salut Naruto, alors ça va le travail ?

-Salut Kisame bien et toi ?

-Bien sûr comme d'habitude quoi ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-A ton avis je suis venu faire la fête !

-Ah ah, je m'en serais douté venant de toi ! Ah j'ai appris par ton cousin que ta chérie Hinata était enceinte félicitations.

-Merci, je suis un peu stressé à l'idée de devenir papa mais bon.

-Bah, ne t'en fais pas on s'y fait très vite.

-J'espère, bon allé passe une bonne soirée.

-Ouais toi aussi.

Nous rentrons dans le club et nous nous installons à une table. Kiba appelle une serveuse. Elle prend notre commande puis s'en va.

-Tu le connaissais ce mec Naruto ?

-Qui ? Kisame ? Oui c'est le chef de la sécurité de club et c'est aussi un vieil ami à mon cousin. C'est d'ailleurs lui le patron de ce club.

-Quoi ! ? Tu me l'avais pas dit ça.

-Tu ne me la jamais demander.

Puis, la discussion partie sur un autre sujet, je n'y prêtais pas trop attention, je regardais la piste de danse sur laquelle on pouvait voir des gens danser en rythme avec la musique. Mais mon regard fut surtout attiré par un homme aux cheveux bruns se déhanchant sensuellement en rythme avec la musique. Putain il a un de ces culs ce mec.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**DiiDii:** Voilà fini, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

**Naru:** Il est vraiment trop bien ^^

**DiiDii:** Merci Naru-chan^^ **Regarde Sasuke:** et toi tu dis rien?

**Sasu: **Nul comme d'habitude.

**DiiDii:** Tu pouvais te taire si c'était pour dire ça èé

**Sasu:** De plus, je n'ai toujours pas eu mon lemon èé

**DiiDii: **Oh, mais soi patient tu l'auras ton lemon dans le prochain chapitre content ! ?

**Sasu:** mouais èè

**Itachi:** J'ai embrassé Naru-chan *Q*

**DiiDii:** Tu te ramènes seulement maintenait toi èè

* * *

Review please


End file.
